Membrana
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Sachiko anima a Satoru a admitir sus sentimientos por Airi. Airi solo es mencionada. #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia6


**Nota:** Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller. Por lo tanto del 1 al 6 de Octubre es la semana emotiva.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

* * *

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Emotiva**

**Día 6: Malos entendidos **

_**Membrana**_

Yashiro fue arrestado, ha estado sufriendo ataques de otros presos por sus pecados; eso lo supo tras leer las noticias donde mencionaban que fue apartado en una celda especial donde se curaba de heridas graves.

Otra buena noticia, su manga se hacía popular a nivel mundial, su anime comenzaba a tomar fuerza por lo que se podía volver una película animada o un Live Action. Aún tiene que hablar con su jefe editor y los productores para decidir qué rumbo tomar.

Sus amigos estaban con vida, misma que continuaban formando familias o expandiendo sus visiones. Su madre estaba viva, no murió en esta línea de tiempo. Ahora estaba con él, apoyándole como siempre.

Satoru realmente podría exhalar hondo para deshacerse del estrés de la primera línea de tiempo.

Todo ha sido solucionado.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Como Airi a su lado.

Aún recuerda como en la primera línea de tiempo, cuando ella conoció a su madre, quien la invitó a cenar. Airi siempre insistía en ser más que compañeros, quería que él confíe en ella como una amiga o hermana menor. Desgraciadamente, la hizo su amiga entregándole su confianza pero el costo fue demasiado. Ella también se volvió víctima de Yashiro para llegar a Satoru.

En esta nueva línea donde todo se ha solucionado solo la encontró una vez en el hospital donde ella se deshizo de unos reporteros. En ese momento, él supo que ella era la llave a sus recuerdos que faltaban por abrirse. Ya que ella logró rasgar la membrana que los cubría.

Porque Airi se lo dijo: "me parecía que te cubría una membrana fina". Por eso fingía cortar con una tijera aquella mebrana.

Membrana que Satoru construyo para protegerse ante todo pero Airi supo cortarla poco a poco.

Con sentimientos empezaron a florecer de forma extraña.

Primero fue la nostalgia cuando la chica le hablo de no rendirse por sus sueños, amor para confiar en ella como una amiga y finalmente, nostalgia de nuevo, cuando se reencontraron.

Realmente era una buena recompensa.

Y que vuelvan a hacer amigos, claro reiniciando todo.

–¿Airi no vendrá a cenar hoy? -Cuestionó su madre mientras servía curry- Hice su favorito.

–Solo es una amiga -respondió ayudando a colocar la mesa-. Puedes preguntarle cuando la veas, te responderá lo mismo.

–¿Realmente no entiendes estas cosas? -Su madre puso los ojos blancos mientras Satoru se sintió de un Deja vu- Tienes muchas oportunidades con ella. Te admira demasiado.

–No la mires como sí la consideras mi futura esposa, no estoy buscando una. Es normal que halague mis trabajos, ella se ha declarado fan de mi manga. -Se quejó con un leve sonrojo- "Realmente estamos teniendo la misma conversación de aquél trágico día" -pensó.

–Ella te gusta, tú le gustas. Los halagos son otro medio de demostrarlo, así como tu cara de cachorro al mirarla -señaló con su dedo índice- y ese sonrojo que no se borra. Además ni con Kayo, te ponías así.

–¡Estás mal interpretando todo! ¡Airi no me gusta! ¡Ella solo es una amiga! -gritó enfadado.

–Airi… -su mamá abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando detrás de él- ¿Estás bien?

Satoru giro su rostro con los ojos abiertos como su boca. De rojo paso a pálido. Trato de llamarla pero solo tartamudeo.

–Airi… lo sien… -se quedó frío

Su madre comenzó a carcajear, golpeo la mesa donde la comida estaba puesta. Él solo se quedó congelado mirando a la nada.

–¿Negarás que querías arreglar las cosas? Estoy segura que ibas a decirle "Airi, espera. Todo es un mal entendido". -Cuestionó divertida- Satoru, soy tu madre, te conozco. -Miró a su hijo que la miraba serio.- Deberías hablar con ella antes que se cree un mal entendido real.

– "Es un demonio. No importa que línea de tiempo o mundo que este. Ella siempre será un demonio". -Pensaba quejándose en su mente.

Satoru solo respiro hondo antes de sentarse a cenar. Se puso de pie antes de dar el primer bocado, observó a su madre asentarle trastes con comida.

–Saluda a Airi de mi parte -sonrió para luego beber su té mientras él abandonaba su departamento.

Definitivamente, hoy se le declararía.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno este es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
